


I Should Walk Away

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Frerard, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic written by humanwreckage and edit by me, wordsofaninsanemind.</p><p>What happens when Gerard Way stumbles onto Frank Iero masturbating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Mirror Ain't Big Enough For The Two Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320448) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [wordsofaninsanemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind). 



I was suppose to pick Frank up at five but I had arrived at four instead. He lived with Mikey so I had a key to let myself 

in. Mikey was not use to me using it though, me having a key to get in was just an after thought. Unlocking the door, I 

walked in but I didn't see Frank anywhere. I made my way over to the back of the apartment and I froze in my tracks when 

heard him moan loudly. I crept as quiet as I could around the corner to where I could see into his bedroom without him 

seeing me.  
I knew It was wrong that I was invading his privacy but I couldnt help myself. Frank was beautifull. The most perfect 

creature that I had ever seen. I am not sure when I realzied that I was attracted to him but I knew that I wanted him. I 

tried to remin as quiet as possible as I watched him.  
He was nude, sprawled out on his bed, legs wide open like a wanton slut. It was the most sexiest thing that I had ever 

seen and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His mouth was open and his breatihng was labored. He had his eyes closed, 

his lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. His lips were wet with his saliva. He looked so perfect that it made me 

uncomfortably hard. I shifted and tried to alleviate some of the uncomfortableness.  
His dick was rock hard, standing at attention and the head flushed a dark red. He was stroking it slowly teasing himself. 

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head and groaned. He dug his jagged bitten fingernail into his slit causing more 

precum to leak from the tip. His other hand was between his legs and he was pushing his fingers into his ass.  
I reached down to adjust my dick that was straining uncomfortably against my tight black jeans. I realized I had made a 

big mistake as soon as I had came into contact with my crotch because I had to bite back a moan. Fuck! I thought unzipping 

my pants, he will never know I was even here. I pulled my throbbing dick out of my pants and stroked it gently as I 

watched Frank.  
He reached beside himself and picked something up from the bed. My mouth fell open when I saw the carrot in his hand. What 

is he doing with that? My brain screamed at me. I knew full well what he was going to use it for but I just couldn't wrap 

my head around it. I stood there staring as he placed the carrot aginst his asshole and pushed it in.  
I almost came then but I had to fight it not to. He started moving it in and out of that tight sweet hole of his. It made 

my mouth water. I wanted it to be my dick as I stood there stroking myself. He moved it in and out slowly twisting it 

inside of him. It made my balls ache just watching him like that. He then started to pound his ass now so hard he had let 

go of his dick to use both hands just to ram it as hard as could into his sexy ass. He was moaning and squirming. His legs 

had spread to what seemed like an impossible positon. His face was flushed and pink. He had started panting. I moved my 

hand on cock, storking it as fast as he was slamming the carrot into his ass. He suddenly went rigid screaming out his 

pleasue. White hot cum erupted from his beautiful cock and squirted all over his stomach. That was all it took to send me 

over the edge and I came biting my lip so hard that it bled just so he wouldn't hear me. I ran all over my hand making it 

sitcky. I quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom and cleaned myself up.  
When I came out he wasn't on the bed any more. I walked into the living room to see him standing nude in the kitchen and 

throwing the carrot into the trash. I tried to make my escape so he wouldn't know but I knocked over a vase by the sofa 

that made a loud crash.  
He turned around, he was startled and embaressed. What are you doing here, Gee.  
I grasped for something to say but my brain won't help me at all. I blurt out the first thing that had come to my mind. 

You have a carrot.  
He flushed while he stood there vulnerable. He glared at me.  
Ok, I think you're perfect and beautiufl Frank. I am pervert I was watching you fucking yourself. I jacked off to you, I 

bluted out. Once my mouth started it wouldn't shut up. I wish the floor would swallow me up right now. My brain screamed 

at me to shut up. I'm just going to go now. I said near tears. Frank went to say something to me but finally my body was 

working with me. I turned on my heel and ran out the front door slamming it behind me.  
Frank stood there staring at the door Gee had run out of. Oh, fucking hell, Frank grumbled. He went straight to his 

bedroom and threw on some clothes. He then went out the front door relieved to see Gee leaning against his car outside and 

smoking.  
Frank went right over to Gerard, grabbing his arm and he proceeded to drag him back into the house. As soon as the front 

door was shut he had Gerard pinned against the door. He leaned in until their lips were almost touching.  
You like to watch me, do you? He breathed across Gee's lips causing him to shiver.  
Gee shook his head roughly. No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have watched you like that.  
Frank grabbed Gerard's face in his hands and kissed his lips for the first time. He broke the kiss and stared right into 

his eyse. You, he said pressing his hip against Gees. Do you think I am mad? He said rubbing his crotch against his.  
Gee's eyes went wide and he couldnt find his voice.  
I have wanted you for a long time Gerard. Gee whimpered pressing closer to Frank. We have somewhere to be soon but, he 

said leaning in and licking Gee's ear, when we get back I will show you exactly how I feel, Frank told him grinding his 

hips one last time to make sure he got the point.  
He pulled away so they could get out the door to the gig where they were meeting the rest of the band. They were supposed 

to be there in thirty minutes. And for the rest of the night Gee couldn't keep his mind off of Frank or the smile off of 

his face. He was almost giddy, he couldn't wait to see what would happen between them next and for the rest of the night 

he walked around with that stupid grin upon his face.


End file.
